


Cherry Blossom (The One that Bloomed Late)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, DOMINANT AF Louis, Harry in Panties, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, SUBMISSIVE AF Harry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Sugar Daddy Louis, Vaginal Fingering, aka harry likes pink and dresses, also flowerchild harry, bitch idk ill tag as i go, cara's lion tatt is fave, dont kill me swifties thanks, harry is a cum slut tbh, hints of gender fluidity, im so excited about this, nick is a druggie lololol, pantiessssssss, taylor swift is one of those popular girls that everyone hates, tbh i love her tho, yay, yeeeettttttt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are a thing, Harry thinks he will never find his. You are supposed to start getting soulmate tattoos at 10. Harry is 16 and still hasn't gotten his first one. Meanwhile, Louis is 21 and has a bunch of soulmate tattoos, but he has never met his soulmate. Louis doesn't even care if he ever finds the man or woman he belongs with. He only cares about 2 things: money and his family. This is how they met:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is one of 'those' boys. He doesn't have many friends because of his girly nature and obsession with soulmates. Harry is small for his age at a meek 5'2 and he has a very girly figure. His 3 best friends have already found their soulmates, and to make it worse Gemma is Niall's soulmate while Liam and Zayn were meant for each other. He has made every 11:11 wish dedicated to finding his soulmate since he was 10. He even has alarms set to notify him that it's time to make a wish so he never misses a chance to wish. Harry works at a bakery close to the bad side of Cheshire. Nothing ever happens, because he is always very careful to catch the bus home so he never has to stay there too long. 

~January 1st, 2010~

Harry wakes up excited to go to school. He quickly gets dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that Zayn gave him, a flowy flower-patterned shirt, and pink sparkly kitten heels. He puts on some mascara and a bit of lip balm and admires his cupcake patterned nails he did last night. He grabs a pink flower crown and eats a banana while sitting outside waiting for Zayn and Liam. Zayn pulls up with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth while Liam fixes Zayn's obvious make out hair. Niall sits in the back seat snoring. Gemma flounces out of the house when Zayn beeps the horn. She kisses Niall to wake him up and he smiles when he opens his eyes. Harry feels his heart ache a bit and swallows back the sob that tries to come up. He shuffles into the car and tries to speak as little as he can for fear of crying. No one notices the boy's distress as they pull up to school. Everyone jumps out and they all start walking in a group with Harry trailing behind them. "Harreh, what are ya doin all that way behind us?" Niall says with a smile. Harry ducks his head as he flushes and walks a bit faster to stay with the group. He always feels as if they only keep him in the group because Gemma would kick their arses if they excluded him. 

Harry makes his way through the school day with enthusiasm. He has perfect marks from a lack of distraction. Zayn and the gang drive him to the bakery and drop him off with a "Have fun buddy! Gem will text us when you get home!" Then they drive away leaving Harry to speed walk into the warm, inviting bakery called Cups and Cakes. It's a normal day, the usual customers come in and get their usual coffee and baked treat. Everything is going fine until he goes to leave. He starts to shake as he reads the note taped to the sign where the bus times are. "Bus closed for January 1st-January 2nd." He sits down on the bench and tears well up in his eyes when a car honks and it startles him into falling off the bench. "Hi!" "Oops." Harry blushes from his fall when the man says "Hey, pretty boy. Need a ride?" Harry looks up to see a gorgeous man in a bright red Ferrari smirking at him. He goes to stand up and feels a stinging pain in his arm. He looks down to see the word 'Hi' in chicken scratch now scrawled across his arm. He stares at his arm in shock until the man clears his throat startling Harry again. "What are you staring at Curly?" the man says. "Ummmm... my arm.... I just-" "No way did you just get your first soulmate tat?" The still unnamed man asks. "Yeah... How did you know?" The man answers with a smirk on his face "Because you said 'oops' and no one says oops. And would you look at that, my arm has a tattoo that says oops." Harry stares at the man in shock. "Come on then, lemme see it." Harry nods and slowly makes his way over to the window the man is now leaning slightly out of. "That's for sure my handwriting mate! Looks like you, are the lucky man who is my soulmate." Harry stares at the man in shock. "Come on then, at least gimme a name beautiful." "H-harry." "Right then well I'm Louis, not Lewis and you are going to get in me car right now." 

"Where are we going?" Harry says meekly as Louis drives them into the driveway of a huge house. "My house of course," Louis says. Harry whimpers with the thought of staying with this man. "B-but my mum. She's gonna be worried." Louis scoffs and holds out his hand. "Gimme your phone then, I'll call her and explain everything." Harry gulps and shakes his head. "What? Gimme your phone. I'll call her." "Ummmm... I don't.... have a phone." Harry says. Louis looks at him like he is an alien. "Bloody hell, what's her number? I'll call her on my phone. What's her name?" "Anne." Harry says quietly. Louis takes out his phone and Harry tells him the number as he nervously starts playing with a string on his pants. "Hello is this Anne? Yeah I have Harry. Yes he is safe. Here's the thing, Harry here just so happens to be my, ya know, soulmate. I was just wondering if I could take him to my house and get to know him before I bring him home? Yes he will be home before 9. What's your address? Ok got it! Of course! Call me at this number if ya need anything! You are such a doll Anne. We will see you at 9!" Louis hangs up and turns off the car and steps out. "Come on then! What are you waiting for?" Harry quickly gathers his things and tries to open the complicated door. "Louis? I can't open it." "Oh sorry babe, they are butterfly doors." He opens it for Harry from the outside and then scoops Harry into his arms. "You are so tiny. Like a girl almost. It's cute. I like it." "How tall are you Louis?" Harry asks while silently smelling Louis. He smells like some expensive cologne and cigarettes. "I'm exactly 6 feet tall you little munchkin." He wraps Harry's legs around his waist while he open the door. His house is gorgeous inside. Marble floors and chandeliers and everything Harry wished he had. Louis goes up a long staircase and opens a large wooden door to a huge room. "Welcome to my humble abode. Hope you like it." Louis says. "Humble? More like grand." Harry mumbles into Louis shoulder. "Ok babe." Louis says with a laugh. Louis deposits Harry onto the bed and looks him up and down. "What are these cute little things?" Louis says as he lifts Harry's leg to get a closer look at the sparkly pink shoes Harry has on. "You are just so adorable." Louis says. Harry flushes as Louis pulls of his heels and then takes off his own shoes. He lays down next to Harry and carefully puts his flower crown on the bedside table. 

Then he grabs Harry's arm and tugs him closer until their chests are pressed together. "So tell me about yourself." Harry nods as he tries to think of something interesting to tell him. "You know what? Let's play 21 questions. I'll start." "When's your birthday? I'm December 24." "I'm February 1st." "Your birthday is in an exact month! Now ask me a question." "How old are you. I'm turning 16." "I'm 21 babe. Now... what pronouns do you use? I use he and him." "I use he and him as well. I just like dressing kinda girly and I would wear skirts if bullying didn't exist. So, what's your favorite color? Mine is pink." "You can wear skirts all you want when you are here love. I think it would be sexy. I like red a lot and my question is.... Are you a virgin? I'm not, sorry about that." Harry blushes and nods his head and hides his face in Louis' chest from embarrassment. "I haven't even had my first kiss you probably think I'm nerdy." he says with a whimper. Louis lifts Harry's chin with his hand. "Let's change that." Louis leans in and softly kisses Harry on the lips. He slowly and slowly makes the kiss more intimate and straddles Harry while deepening the kiss. He bites down on Harry's bottom lip making the younger boy gasp letting Louis explore his mouth with his tongue. Harry whimpers and arches up into Louis when he slightly pulls the boy's hair. Louis smirks into the kiss as he grinds against Harry and tugs his hair a bit harder. Harry actually moans a bit and his body shudders. Louis palms Harry through his jeans and Harry ends up coming in his pants. "I'm assuming you liked that if the new wet spot on your pants is anything to go by." Louis smirks at Harry's flushed face. "Let's get you some new pants and boxers baby." Louis pulls off Harry jeans despite his protesting and discovers a pair of pink cotton knickers instead of boxers. "I think I might have something you will like." Louis says. He goes over to a dark wooden dresser and pulls out a lacy red thong. "It was my ex-girlfriend's before I realized I was gay. She left it here and I couldn't bring myself to throw it out." 

He walks over to Harry and hands him the knickers and a pink babydoll style dress that he had taken from the same drawer. "You can go and put them on in the bathroom. I don't need to see you naked right now." Harry nods and shuffles away in just his shirt and knickers. Louis lies down on the bed and folds his hands on his lap and waits for Harry to change. Harry walks out slumped in on himself. "What's wrong? You look so pretty, baby." Harry sniffles and points to his arm. A huge ship has appeared on his bicep. Louis walks over to him and bends down to Harry's height. "Baby, I have a compass tattoo. And guess what? I bet you if we line our arms up, the part that says home will match up to your ship." He grabs Harry's hand and interlocks their fingers. Harry sniffles again and looks to see that the compass does indeed match with his new ship. Louis stands up just as another stinging pain runs through Harry's arm. He drops down to his knees and whimpers as another tattoo starts to form on his wrist. Louis scoops up the boy for the second time that day and puts him on the bed. Harry starts sobbing as a giant anchor forms on his wrist. He curls into a ball in the middle of the bed and cries into the sheets. Louis spoons him and grabs his arm with the new tattoos on it and slowly kisses each part of his stinging skin. "Let's get you ice baby." Louis holds Harry bridal style as he cries into his chest while clutching his wrist in pain. Louis walks downstairs to the kitchen as fast as he can without jostling the crying boy. He opens the fridge and grabs a blue ice pack with spiderman on it. 

Louis gently takes Harry's wrist and places the ice pack on it. Harry clutches Louis shirt in pain and whimpers more. "I know it hurts, the one I have on my wrist hurt too. At least now it makes sense!" he says emitting a small giggle from Harry. "Did you just giggle? Did my baby just giggle?" Louis says. Harry giggles wetly into Louis' chest again. Louis walks out of the kitchen and into the living room while Harry presses the ice pack to his wrist. Louis sits down with Harry in his lap and slowly moves his hands to Harry sides. "Are you by any chance... ticklish?" Louis says slyly. Harry shakes his head with a smile on his tear-stained face. "Really? Let's test that then!" Louis starts tickling Harry's sides with no mercy. "Stop Louisssss!!!!" Harry says between giant gasps for air from laughing. Louis captures Harry's lips in a sweet kiss and then of course Louis' phone rings. "Hello? Aw yeah Nick what's upppp? No you dolt the shipment is coming in tomorrow you'll get your fix chill out brotha. Hey, I'm busy right now I'll call u back ok? BYE YA IDIOT!" 

Louis hangs up and turns back to Harry. "Now, where were we?" "Wait Louis... who was that... and what did you mean by he's gonna get his fix?" "Babbbyyyy, it's all for work. I'll explain later ok? I promise." Louis goes to kiss Harry again and he backs away. "No Louis I want to know what that meant now." Harry crosses his arms trying to look intimidating. "First of all, you are as intimidating as a newborn kitten. Second of all, ummmm... I'm a drug lord? BUT! I don't do drugs. I just sell them?" "Louis.... my aunt.... died of a drug overdose oh my god..." "Baby I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?" "Say.... and the oscar for best performance goes to Harry?" "What?" "I was joking... I don't care but please don't let my mum find out. She will flip and you are my soulmate. I can't lose you. I've just found you." Tears well up in Harry's eyes as he imagines losing Louis in his head. "Baby, I'd never let you go. Ever. And I'm gonna tell your mum the truth. There's actually a law that you cannot separate soulmates no matter the circumstances unless the soulmate himself wants a bond broken." Harry sniffles and looks up. "Really?" "Of course there is baby. You are never gonna have to live with my stupid face till death do us part." "More like gorgeous face..." Harry mumbles. "God I love you." Louis says as he kisses Harry again. "Want to watch a movie kitten?" Harry blushes at the pet name and nods. "Go choose a movie baby." Louis gestures to the cabinet stuffed full of movies. Harry bends down to look at the movie and Louis conceals his groan as the rounds of Harry's perky ass are revealed from the bottom of the dress. "Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Harry mumbled embarrassed of his childlike choice. "That's my favorite movie! Of course we can!" Louis says with a smile. "Pop it in love." Harry pushes the disc into the player and the menu pops onto the giant TV. Harry sits next to Louis ready to watch. "Come here baby. Cuddle with me." Louis pulls Harry onto his lap and Harry shuffles around trying to get comfy. Louis bites his lip as Harry basically grinds onto his already half hard dick. "Can we lie down Louis?" "Of course!" They lay down to watch the movie and Harry ends up falling asleep a few minutes before Louis.

Louis wakes up to the end credits of Finding Nemo playing. Harry is still snuggled up to Louis but his dress has risen up to completely show off his new knickers. Louis starts to get hard again from how sexy Harry is. He shakes his head and slowly moves Harry's dress back down. He shakes his soulmate awake and his heart explodes from the cute yawn Harry made as he woke up. "Baby, look at the time. It's 8:40 and it takes 15 minutes to get to your house from here." Harry snuggles further into Louis chest and tries to fall back asleep. Louis sighs and throws Harry fireman style over his shoulder. Harry wakes up and giggles. "Nice butt daddy." Louis stops walking as Harry gasps as he realizes what he just said. "Harry... do you... have a daddy kink by any chance because I swore you just called me daddy." Harry squirms as he tries to avoid the question. "Answer me Harry..." "I don't want to!" "Then I'll just have to spank you." Louis says before he lands 2 light spanks on Harry's uncovered ass cheeks. "YES I DID CALL YOU DADDY IM SORRY!" Harry screams. "Baby you're getting hard from this. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's making me want to fuck you so hard you can't stand." Louis growls. Harry grinds into Louis for relief. "Bad babies who don't answer their daddies don't get to come." Harry whimpers. Louis goes back upstairs and gets Harry normal clothes to wear. He also comes back with a small, circular object. "This is a cock ring baby. And when you are wearing it, you can't come. You are gonna wear this until we get to your house and I'm gonna make you come in the car right before we go in so I can meet your mum. What's your color?" "Green, daddy. SO green." Louis smirks as he takes Harry's dress off. He pulls his cock out of his knickers and slides the ring onto his pulsing cock. "Even your cock is small and cute. Fuck every part of you is adorable." He dresses Harry is his sweatpants that are way too big for his frame and a jersey that says Tomlinson on it. "Now everyone will know you are mine." Louis says and palms Harry's bulge. Harry whimpers and weakly thrusts up into the light touch.

"I'm gonna keep your dirty clothes here and I'm gonna buy you more panties and all the skirts you want. Is that good baby?" Harry whimpers in response. "I need words baby." "Yes Daddy I love you." Louis kisses Harry softly and then carries him to the car. The ride to Harry's house is intense as Louis palms Harry across the dashboard and he reaches his climax but can't come about 4 times. They finally pull up to Harry's house and it's 8:57. "2 minutes to make you come. I can do that." Louis pulls down Harry's sweats and knickers and then slowly rolls the cock ring off. Harry grips the armrest in pain and pleasure. Louis pulls Harry knickers and sweats back up and starts palming Harry. Harry moans rivaled porn stars as he came. The sweat pants were dark enough that you couldn't see the come stain, but Louis stuck a finger in a held it up to Harry's lips. Harry sucked his own come off of Louis' finger and patiently waited for Louis to open the door for him. Louis gave Harry a piggyback ride to the door so he could feel the wet mess of Harry's crotch against his back. Anne was shocked when she saw how old Louis was and that Harry wasn't wearing his own clothes. "Sorry about the clothing change Anne, this little kitten and I went swimming in our clothes cause my bathing suits didn't fit him. So his clothes are back at my place, I'm getting them dry cleaning for him of course. Nothing but the best for my soulmate." he smiled fondly at the blissed out boy still on his back. "Harry's always been cheeky. Come in Louis. Sit down! I've just made some tea." Louis follows Anne with Harry still slowly falling asleep on his back. "Oh Harry is usually sleeping by now. He's probably all tuckered out. You can just lay him on the couch you must be tired after carrying him for such a long time." Anne says sweetly. "Anne he is as light as a feather. I could hold him forever if I had to." Louis switches Harry to his front as Anne tells him to at least sit down. He smirks to himself as he feels Harry's wet crotch press against his dry one. He tells Anne about his job and how it will not effect Harry negatively at all. Anne is wary at first but is won over by his charm and good looks and the fact that he is already infatuated with Harry. Harry falls asleep on Louis chest while Anne and Louis talk until it is 11:30 at night. "Would you like to stay the night Louis? It's very late and I know Harry's not the only tired one." Louis nods as a yawn escapes his lips. "I can sleep on the couch Anne thank you." "My son's soulmate is definitely not sleeping on our bloody couch! I'm going to allow you to sleep with Harry in his bed, but only because he is already dead to world." Anne and Louis share a laugh as a small snore comes from Harry. "Thank you Anne, and I promise to always take care of him." Louis says as they walk to Harry's room. Anne gives him some of Harry's stepdad's clothes to sleep in and leaves them to sleep. 

Louis waits until Anne has walked down the hall to pull down Harry's sweats and use a wet flannel to clean him up. He lovingly pulls the sweats back up and then gets into the bed and turns off the light. Hoping to surprise Harry tomorrow.


	2. I thought it was only just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be more than a oneshot drabble but here we fucking are at 3:00 AM writing another chapter YOLO?

~January 2nd, 2010~

Louis wakes up to sun in his eyes and he is confused because he has blackout curtains why is the annoying sun waking him up? He opens his eyes and realizes what happened last night. He smiles and snuggles back into Harry's delicious smelling hair and falls back asleep only to be woken up 10 minutes later by multiple screams and a very loud "HOLY SHIT HARRY GOT SOMEEEEEEEE!" he cracks open one eye to see 3 boys and 1 girl who resembles Harry standing by the bed. "Who are you and why are you screaming?" Louis grumbles. "Ummm.... I'm Harry's sister Gemma and this is Zayn, Liam and Niall. AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW THE FUCK YOU GOT HERE!" she screams at him. Harry snuffles and turns into Louis' chest showing off his tattoos. "Holy shit. I'm gonna faint. This full grown man is my brother's soulmate this isn't right." Gemma says and her face starts to pale. Louis sits up and stares at the girl who so rudely woke him up. "Listen, I didn't fuck your brother. I don't roll like that. I found the love of my life and I'm going to cherish him. Your mum offered to let me stay the night after I dropped Harry off because it was late. Ok?" Harry snuffles again and Louis coos and shakes him a bit to wake him up. "Kitten. It's time to get up. You need to explain to your crazy sister and these other 3 boys that I didn't hurt you and that you love meeeee." "Mummy I don't wanna get up." "It's not mummy it's daddy" Louis whispers in Harry's ear. Harry eyes shoot open and he gapes at Louis.

"You stayed?"

"Just for you love." Harry blushes and kisses him and goes to deepen the kiss when Gemma clears her throat and Harry is so startled he falls off the bed. "So, you finally found your soulmate little bro." Gemma says as she stand over Harry. "Yes Gems. Sorry I didn't call you. I love him though. He's amazing and loves me and doesn't care about how weird I am." Gemma smiles. "I can see that you are meant for each other. I'm glad." Gemma goes to leave and the rest of the gang goes to follow her. Before she leaves she says "One last thing, use protection." Then they all leave and Harry is left to gape at the empty doorway. "Babe, you need to get ready for school." Louis says from the bed. Harry nods and starts his routine. "You wanna wear my jersey to school baby?" Louis says. Harry nods with a light blush on his face and leaves the jersey on and slides on a pair of pink leggings and some black sneakers. He puts his long hair into a pony tail with a hair tie and he attaches a pink flower to it. He washes his face and applies a bit of eyeliner and mascara to spice up his look. "You look gorgeous baby. I'll pick you up after school. Gimme a kiss." Harry pecks Louis' soft lips with a smile and shuffles out the door while Louis watches him fondly. 

"So you really love him?" Gemma says after seeing the way Louis stares after Harry. 

"Yes I do. I can already feel that we were meant for each other." Louis smiles as Harry waves from the car and blows kisses.

"You don't care about the... girl's underwear thing right?"

"I think it makes him even more perfect. He's so beautiful."

"Alright. You passed." 

"What did I pass?" 

"My one and only test. I had to make sure that you actually love him. I will kick your ass if you ever do anything to hurt him." 

"Your entire family is weird now go on, get in the car, you actually have school," Louis says. Gemma rolls her eyes fondly and walks over to the car. As soon as her door is closed, they speed off and Louis is left with Anne in the house. 

On the way to school, Harry is included in the conversation for one of the first times. 

"So Harry, older men huh?"

"Zayn! You can't just say that!"

"Liam stop being his mother, he's old enough to answer for himself."

"Lads you're making Harold uncomfortable."

"You too Niall? You are not his mum. Let him speak for himself." 

"You three need to calm the fuck down. This is my brother you lot are talking about. I will not hesistate to bitch slap any of you. Except maybe Niall, but that's not the point." 

Harry shrinks in on himself as the 4 slightly older teens continue to fight over him. His breath starts to pick up and tears form in his eyes as he feels a sense of panic wash over him. He lets out a little whimper and then the sobs start. It goes silent. Harry feels a warm hand lift up his face. It's Gemma. "Harry. I need you to breathe with me ok? Follow my breathing." Harry nods as he tries to settle the heaving breaths he is taking. Soon he is breathing normally, but tears are still streaming down his face. 

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean it." 

"I-it's ok-k Zayn. Y-you d-didn't know-w." Harry stutters and shoves his head back into his arms in frustration. 

"Harry just focus you can do it. Breathe in, and out. Ok, I didn't even realize how loud we were getting. I'm sorry bubby." Gemma says quietly. 

Harry nods. "Can we just... go in to school?" Everyone nods and they get their stuff together. Harry walks into his first class and the knot in his chest unravels. English. The one class where he can be wisked away by words and poems. He takes his seat and waits for class to start. Taylor walks by him and sees the name on the back of his shirt. "Harry? Who's Tomlinson? Is that your fuckbuddy or something? Cause we all know you are never getting a soulmate." she says slyly. Harry feels the knot start to form in his chest again and he breathes in deeply. "Taylor, I actually found my soulmate. His name is Louis and he's 21 and told me he would ruin anyone who bullied me. So I think it would be in your best interest to shut up." Harry says with a smile. Taylor pales and shuffles away. No one bothers him for the rest of the day. He runs outside when the last bell rings and is dissapointed when he doesn't see Louis' bright red Ferrari. Tears start to well up and he starts to walk towards where Zayn is parked. 

"Kitten where are you going?"

Harry turns around to see Louis standing by a matte black Bugatti. He runs over and jumps into Louis' arms. "I thought you didn't come!" Louis squeezes Harry tight and puts him down. "I'd never break a promise I made to you. Can you please explain why 3 girls are staring at us with slack jaws?" Harry turns around to find Taylor, Eleanor, and Danielle staring at Louis. "They didn't believe me when I said I had a soulmate." Harry says. "Well, seeing is believing," Louis says before he pins Harry to his car and starts making out with him. There are 3 audible gasps when Louis slides his hand into Harry leggings to grope his bum. "No panties baby? So naughty." Harry groans as Louis pulls his hand out from his leggings to pull his hair and reveal his neck so he can make a small love bite on his collarbone. "Come on baby, your mum said you could come home with me because the bakery is closed on Tuesdays. Also, I got you a present. It's at home." Harry whimpers and lets Louis open the door for him. He climbs in and looks out the window to see Taylor, Eleanor, and Danielle still standing there with shocked looks. He blushes and wiggles in his seat while Louis buckles him in because Harry is too busy looking at the 3 girls. Louis gets in the driver's seat and pulls away leaving Taylor and her 2 besties in the distance. Louis lets Harry play with the radio and sing along to all the pop songs he likes. They pull up to Louis' house and Harry wiggles in excitement. Louis laughs at Harry's antics and they walk into the house holding hands.

As soon as the front door is closed Louis pins Harry to it and grabs his bum. "You are so cheeky. Wearing my jersey with my name on it and not wearing any panties under those sinfully tight leggings." He bends down and unties Harry's shoes and slips them off along with his socks. He slowly pulls down Harry's cotton candy pink leggings to his knees. He wraps his hand around his small length and his own cock jumps at the fact that his hand almost covers his entire penis. Just the red tip sticks out with a bit of pre-come starting to seep out. "Look at your little cock. My hand is almost bigger than it." Harry shudders and sweet whimpers fall out of his mouth. Louis palms himself and pulls Harry's leggings all the way off. He picks Harry up and wraps his legs around his waist as he pushes the younger boy against the door and kisses him with desperation. Louis takes him up the stairs to his room where a white shopping bag with pink tissue paper sticking out is sitting on the end. 

"I picked it out special for you baby. I know you are gonna love it."

He places Harry gently on the bed next to the bag and gestures for him to open it. Harry slowly peels away the tissue and gasps at the amount of panties inside. He pulls out one and examines it. It's white and has lace all around the edges. There's a keyhole in the back. He keeps pulling out panties that he gasps at each one. He pulls out the last thing and realizes it's not panties. It's a nightie, with soft silky layers and it is pink all over. It's perfect. Harry blushes and tackles Louis into the bed and kisses him aggressively. "You-are-so-amazing-daddy," Harry says in between kisses. Louis runs his hands over Harry's little bum and Harry shudders as one of his fingers brushes against his hole. Louis retracts his hands and holds Harry's face in his hands. "Baby, not yet. I know you want to, but maybe when we are closer and have been with each other longer. Ok?" Harry pouts for a bit and then nods. "Can I at least suck you daddy?" he mumbles. Louis stares at him for a couple seconds, shocked, but then he nods. Harry smiles and makes his way down to Louis' prominent bulge. He nuzzles his mouth against his covered sock and then takes off Louis' shoes and throws them onto the floor. He pulls off Louis' belt and slides his jeans down his legs teasingly. 

"Harry stop teasing unless you want a spanking?" 

Harry keeps slowly pushing Louis' pants down while wiggling his bum. Louis sits up and grabs Harry softly and lays him over his lap. "4 spanks with my hand." Harry moans after each spank that lands on his uncovered bum. Louis lands the last one dangerously close to his hole and Harry's cock twitches and blurts out a bit of pre-come. "Now stop teasing," Louis says and lets Harry go back to taking off his pants and boxers. Louis cock is already hard when Harry takes off his boxers. It slaps against his stomach at its full 9 inches. It's thick and has a pulsing vein on the underside. Harry slowly kitten licks the tip and licks up the bead of pre-come that had formed. Louis grabs Harry's hair and moans as Harry starts to take the rest of his length into his mouth. "Where did you learn how to do this my love?" Louis groans. Harry lets Louis cock fall out of his mouth, "I practice on my dildo at home daddy." Louis moans as Harry goes farther down than before. Harry brings a hand up to jack off the rest of Louis' cock that he can't fit in his mouth.  Only the head and a bit of his length is in Harry's mouth but he makes up for it with his hands. He has one of his tiny hands on Louis' balls, massaging them to the rhythm he jacks him off with his other hand. Louis' voice goes down an octave as he comes into his soulmate's mouth. Louis opens his eyes to see Harry staring at Louis with a smirk. "You taste good daddy." Louis looks down to see Harry's release on the bedsheets. "You came just from sucking me baby?" Harry nods sheepishly as Louis leans forward and grabs Harry's small cock. 

"I think you deserve to be rewarded with a nice handjob for that kitten," Louis says as he starts jacking off Harry's tiny length. Louis smirks as he realizes he barely has to move his hand to get Harry going. Harry is leaning forward into Louis as he nears his second release. "Come for me baby," Louis demands and Harry comes violently into Louis hand. Louis milks him through it and then slides a cock ring onto Harry while he is still blissed out from his orgasm. "Now, I can't have you come during the fashion show. Can I?" Harry looks at Louis in confusion. "I'm taking you to the Burberry fashion show my love." 

Harry squeals as he kisses Louis. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry says as he peppers kisses all over Louis' face. "Baby. Would you care if you wore panties there? And maybe your nightie?" Harry stops and shakes his head. "I wouldn't care, but why would I do that though. Don't I have to be fancy for it?" Harry asks. "Burberry's fashion show is BDSM themed baby. They asked for everyone to wear what they would wear while playing if they were comfortable with it. Can you do that for me?" Harry nods and Louis picks up the nightie and a pink thong to go with it. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out white thigh high socks and a pink garter belt. Harry gapes at how gorgeous everything is. "I took this out of the bag just in case you didn't say yes. I have heels for you downstairs ok baby?" Harry nods as Louis hands him the items. "Do you know how to put it on?" Harry shakes his head with a blush on his cheeks. "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. Daddy can help you," Louis says and he starts to help Harry into the nightie first. Louis slides the thong up Harry's legs and Harry notices there is room for his cock. "Daddy, why does my cock fit into my panties? It doesn't stick out like normal." Louis smiles as he attaches the garter. "I went to a special store to get these for you. And when you get hard, the nightie is short enough that everyone will see your little bulge." 

Harry's cock twitches and Louis smirks as he starts to get hard already. Louis slips the socks on Harry's tiny feet and attaches the edges to the garter.

"Now let me get dressed and then we will be ready to go. I'm gonna take your shoes into the car and you can put them on before we get there ok?" 

"Yes daddy." 

Louis puts on a pair of skin tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blazer. He slips his feet into fancy loafers and stands up. He picks Harry up and carries his kitten down the stairs to the garage. "Which car my love?" Harry gapes at the 6 cars all parked in the garage. Harry points to the white Maserati and Louis smiles. "Good choice baby." Louis unlocks the car and places Harry in the passenger seat and buckles him in. "You don't have to buckle me in Louis I can do it myself."

"You don't have to buckle me in Louis I can do it myself."

"My baby shouldn't even have to lift a finger to get what he wants. I like doing it for you. Don't worry about it. Now, here are your shoes kitten." 

Louis has a pair of white suede stiletto heels that are 3 1/2 inches. 

"Daddy, they are gorgeous." Harry takes the shoes and slips them onto his socked feet. He almost purrs at how comfortable they are. They drive to the venue with Matty Healy singing about Chocolate and Girls. Harry gets more and more antsy as the time goes on. "How much longerrrrrr?" he groans and moves around best he can in his seat. "5 minutes baby. There a spot of traffic getting in." Harry groans and Louis gives him a stern look. "Harry, I'm hoping you will be good so you don't have to be spanked." Harry whimpers and stops moving. "I'll be good daddy I swear." Louis nods and they finally get a parking spot. Harry gets cold feet and whimpers when Louis tries to help him out of the car. "Harry, look around. There are people dressed even more revealing than you. But we can't have you revealed because you're mine. And I bet that you are prettier than everyone else here. Now, do I have to carry you in there?" Harry shakes his head and gets out of the car. A breeze hits his bare ass making his nipples stand out from the cold. Louis smirks and they walk hand in hand to the entrance. Louis sees other dominants staring at his baby and he scares them away with a scowl. Harry is oblivious and is infatuated with the model he is talking to. Her name is Cara and Louis can tell she's a full-blown dominant like him. Harry seems to like her so Louis joins the conversation and realizes that Cara has eyes for him and Harry. Louis smirks and rubs Harry ass cheek to get him riled up. Cara smirks as she realizes what Louis is doing. "You two wanna meet me backstage after the show? Here are backstage passes. I hope I get to see you guys." 

Cara hands them two lanyards with a tag on the end. One is baby pink and the other is jet black. You can guess who's is who's. Louis booked a private suite for the show and lets Harry sit on his lap for the entire show. Harry may or may not have turned around and started humping Louis with just 5 minutes of the show left. Louis smirks and brushes a finger over Harry's hole. Harry stills and moans as he reaches his peak but can't come from his cock ring. The show ends and Harry is too sexually frustrated to even realize that Louis has picked him up and they are walking towards backstage while Louis keeps a finger slightly in Harry's hole. Subs are gaping at the gorgeous twink submissive in pink and white being carried by his equally gorgeous dominant. They reach backstage and Louis is confused as they separate him and Harry and put Harry in an adult version of a pram. Louis gets nervous as he realizes what's going on. He silently wishes for Cara to come and stop it. 

His wishes are answered as Cara flounces out of a dressing room and stares in shock. "Mark? What have you done? These are my guests not Kendall's. Look at their cards!" Mark apologizes and Harry is still too blissed out to even process the situation. Cara picks Harry up and motions for Louis to follow her. He lets out a breath and follows her into the room she came out of. It's a bedroom. Not a dressing room. "I'm assuming this cutie is still a virgin so no fucking right?" Louis nods. 

"Could I eat his arse while you fuck his mouth though?" 

"If it's more him giving me a blowjob then yea." Louis says. 

Cara nods and asks Harry for consent. Harry finally realizes what's going on and says "Cara! When did we even get here?" he hugs her and Louis can tell his hard on brushes against her barely covered crotch from the moan she conceals. 

"I think you fell into subspace for a bit there sweetie. But can you answer my question love?" 

"Yes. What can I call you though? Louis' my daddy so are you my mummy?" he says cutely. 

"Of course baby. Whatever you want."

"Ok... mummy." 

Cara smirks and places him on the bed. She pulls off his heels and then flips him over. She runs a finger down his crack and his hips stutter into the bed. Louis takes his cue and starts undressing. Cara turns and stares at him in shock. "You are so fit Louis? Damn!" She says as she runs her hands over his washboard abs. "Daddyyyyyyy I'm hornyyyyyy." Harry whines. "Kitten, good boys don't whine. I think I'm gonna give you two spanks for that. Louis gives him two spanks quickly and Harry is quiet again. Cara undresses and even though Louis knows he is gay. He can appreciate a female body. "Look at you Cara. Beautiful." He says and flicks her nipple playfully. 

"Yeah ok gay man. Now, let's start ravishing your boy yeah?" Louis nods and climbs on the bed in front of Harry. He lays back onto the pillow and spreads his legs so Harry can get to his cock. As soon as Harry starts kitten licking the tip, Cara pulls aside the string of his thong and breathes hotly over his hole. Harry is surprised by the hot air and sinks down on Louis' cock, muffling his whimper. Cara licks across his hole and starts opening him with her tongue. Louis has a grip on Harry's hair and is guiding him down as far as he can go. Harry is loving it. He doesn't know what do and where to push into. "Cara, take off his ring for me." Cara slowly rolls the cock ring down Harry's small length and Harry immediately bucks into her hand. "Jack him off." Cara smirks when she sees that her hand covers most of Harry's small dick and after 3 small pumps Harry comes into the front of his thong. Louis comes down Harry's throat for the second time that day. "Hey. I still haven't gotten off yet bud." Cara says sassily. "Go on Harry. Help her." Harry excitedly lays down ready for Cara. She gets her pussy on his mouth and moans loudly. "He's sinful Louis god." Cara comes into Harry's mouth as well as Harry swallows it like a good boy. Harry is so blissed out he falls asleep.  

"Would you like to stay here?" Cara asks. "I can get someone to park your car in my guest lot." 

"That would be great let me call Harry's mum." 

Cara nods and slips on a silk robe before she walks outside with Louis' keys to give to her manager. Louis calls Harry's mum and tells her that Harry made friends with the model and she offered to give them her extra hotel room and Harry was so excited and he tuckered himself out. Anne laughs and tells Louis to make sure that he gets to school on time and to tell Harry that she loves him. Louis agrees to her terms and hangs up. Cara comes back and Louis tells her that they can stay. 

"Awesome! So, do you have any extra clothes for tomorrow because I can borrow some from the male models if you don't." 

"Thank you Cara. You are awesome and Harry would probably be stoked to have clothes from Burberry!" 

Cara laughs "I'll get them tomorrow cause I'm honestly exhausted. I sleep naked is that cool? And shouldn't we get Harry out of those clothes?"

Louis laughs and tells her he sleeps naked too and Cara loans Harry a pair of Burberry underwear to sleep in with a Burberry nightie of course. 

Louis spoons Harry from behind and Cara spoons him from the front. They fall asleep wrapped around each other. 

Cara wakes up to Harry's morning wood pressing against her thigh. She wakes Louis up and they watch as he rides her thigh and comes into the panties. 

"Sorry about that. I can pay for them."

"No worries Louis. They're his now. Make sure ya hand wash them though. Dry cleaning will ruin it." He nods and they wake Harry up. 

"Louis? We stayed? Does my mum know? Oh my god! What time is it? I'm gonna be late for school!" 

"Harry honey calm down. It's 7:30 and your school doesn't start until 9:00" Cara says sweetly. Harry calms down and then realizes that Cara's naked breasts are in his face and blushes. 

"Do you wanna suck it baby?" Louis asks him. Harry nods sheepishly. 

"Go on then. Suck mummy's tits baby." Cara says. 

Harry wraps his cherry red lips around one of her nipples and starts sucking. Cara grabs his hair and guides him. She takes one of his small hands and puts it between her legs. "Feel that Harry. Feel how wet you made mummy?" Harry moans and bucks into her thigh she still had pressed in between his legs. Louis watches them and wraps a hand around his length and jacks off to the sight of Harry. "Are you gonna come for mummy? Come again in your panties like a good little boy." Harry nods and Louis watches as she presses one finger slightly into his hole and Harry moans as he comes into the Burberry panties again. Cara finishes herself off and lets Harry still suck her nipple. "Do you like that baby?" Louis asks. Harry whimpers and nods. "I'm not even getting turned on, it's just cute at this point." Cara says. "Can you switch kitten?" Cara asks Harry and he goes to switch while Louis smiles at how pliant he is becoming. Cara pulls him onto her chest and lets him straddle her while he closes his eyes and sucks. "He's falling asleep again Louis." Cara whispers. 

Someone knocks on the door and Cara asks Louis if they can come in. He says yes and Cara says come in. A girl walks in and coos at Harry. 

"Hey Kendall what's up?"

"I brought some clothes for them because I saw them go into your room and not leave last night." she says sweetly. Louis takes the clothes from her and sorts through it all. He sets aside the obviously smaller clothes for Harry while he gets dressed. "I'm gonna go to the loo quickly before we wake him up again." Louis says. Cara nods and lays back as Harry still sucks her nipple in his half-asleep state. Cara quietly french-braids Harry's hair while waiting for Louis. She finishes and decides to try and get him out of his messy panties without waking him up. She slips them off him and uses the sheet to clean his tiny cock. She frowns when she sees that Kendall brought boxers for Harry. She gathers Harry in her arms and tries not to let her tit fall out of his mouth. She walks over to her dressing rack and chooses a pink Burberry g-string for her new-found friend. She slides them on him and Harry moans a bit as the fabric rubs against his cock. Cara lays back down just as Louis comes out with his face washed and teeth and hair brushed. 

Cara takes her nipple out of Harry's pliant mouth and he whines so she looks at Louis for permission before popping him on his hole. He immediately wakes up and sees Louis standing there fondly. 

"Daddy do I have leave now?"

"Yes but we will invite Cara over our house soon ok?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Get dresses poppet. So you can see me again ok?" Cara tells him. 

Harry gets dressed in the shorts and flowy crop top Kendall had brought for him. 

"Daddy I'm gonna get bullied if I go to school in this," Harry says sadly. 

"How about, I come to school with you Harry?" Cara says. "I'll walk you to your classes and since I'm well-known. No one will even touch you." Harry nods and looks at Louis with pleading eyes. 

"Of course, and I'll ask your mum if you can come over my house for a bit so we can play again." Louis gives in to the puppy dog eyes. 

Cara smiles at him and starts to get dressed. She puts on a flowy pantsuit and a jean jacket with some wedges. 

"Can you put some makeup on me mummy."

"Of course. But remember you can't call me mummy at school so start calling me Cara now."

"Yes Cara I know."

"Come on poppet we have a big day ahead of us." 

Louis grabs one of Harry's hands and Cara grabs the other when he feels a weird tingling on his finger. He ignores it and smiles at Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeettttt this is becoming a project hope y'all enjoyed and please give me feedback on Cara joining! I want to go somewhere with this, but if you guys don't like Cara in it let me know and I'll try and change it :) this is now my baby and i will protect this baby like Louis protects Harry! Have fun and read all the awesome other bottom Harry fics out there cause there's a lot and they are all amazing. A lot more amazing than mine but aye we are all artists and i'm rambling why are you even reading this lol bye


	3. A very, very rare occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Cara! She's here to save the day and maybe find her soulmate(s) along the way. Im actually a rapper guys I spit sick rhymes. ok i'll stop now.

~January 3rd, 2010~

Harry gets to school with sweaty hands and a hot dominant model by his side. Louis drops them off and kisses Harry goodbye and pecks Cara on the cheek. Cara takes Harry's hand and walks into school with him as Louis pulls away to go and have lunch with Anne. Cara had gotten a bunch of Burberry clothes for Anne and Gemma as well as Lottie, Louis' sister. Gemma runs up to her (very literal) little brother and stops halfway to stare at the tall model next to Harry. 

"Cara Delevigne of all people Harry? What the hell is going on? Where were you last night?" 

"Gems, Louis took me to the Burberry fashion show and I became friends with Cara and now I have something for you." Harry says before he pulls the same exact trench coat Gemma was lusting after online out of his backpack. Gemma stared at it in shock. 

"Someone pinch me, this cannot be real." Niall pinches her arm. "I didn't mean literally Niall," she says flatly. "Sorry babe." Niall says and pecks the little pinch mark on her arm making her smile. 

"So what class are we off to first love?" Cara says. 

"English!" Harry says with enthusiasm. The warning bell rings and students start to rush to their classes. "That's the cue! Let's make the most of today Harry!" Cara says as she takes his hand and they run off. Leaving Gemma with a 1,000 dollar coat in her hands and a smiling Niall. 

Harry arrives to his class with Cara and Taylor immediately runs up to Cara asking for an autograph pushing Harry aside to the floor. 

"I don't think so sweetie. You just pushed Harry to the floor. I don't do autographs for spoiled brats." Cara says as she helps the now crying Harry off the floor. Taylor stomps away and Cara continues consoling Harry. 

"Why are you still crying kitten? Did she hurt you?"

Harry gives her his finger and she gasps at what she finds. A lion tattoo matching the one she has. Then, her phone rings. It's Louis. 

"Cara a fucking lion soulmate tattoo just appeared on my finger and I'm freaking out cause I know Harry doesn't have a lion but you do and I don't know what to do."

"Louis, I think you and Harry are my soulmates. You know I hadn't found my soulmate yet. But, how is this even possible? Can you even have 2 soulmates? Harry's got a lion too Louis and he's crying cause it hurts and what do I do?" 

"Take him to the nurse and get him ice. I'm at his house right now. Anne gave me ice because this shit is painful. Holy shit, if it's painful for me, it must be even worse for him. Hurry!" 

Cara explains what happened to his teacher and rushes him to the school nurse. 

Harry gets a small ice pack wrapped around his finger with medical tape and he sighs into Cara's shoulder as she carries him back to class. 

"Kitten I need you to walk for me." 

Harry nods and Cara places him on the floor. Harry is leaning into Cara and nuzzles her boob slightly. Cara stops and bends down to Harry's height. 

"Baby, we are in public right now. I know you feel horny from the tattoo and that you want to show your love for me. Not now. Be a good boy and wait until we get to daddy's house ok?" Harry nods and they start walking again. They get back to Harry's English class with 25 minutes left of the 45 minute class period. Harry and Cara sit down closer to the back so Cara can massage Harry's hand and kiss his fingers without being noticed. They go through the day without any more disturbances until last period, maths. Harry hates maths because he always feels stupid and has to go home and study so much to pass. He gets frustrated as his teacher is teaching a new formula and Harry is lost. He doesn't even understand step one and there are about 15 steps. Cara places her hand on Harry's back and whispers in his ear. "Harry, baby, focus and concentrate and I'll let you suck for a bit when we get home." Harry gulps and listens to the teacher explain the entire process again for the class because Ed Sheeran fell asleep. Harry finally gets a small understanding of the formula and makes it through the last 15 minutes of class successfully. 

Cara helps Harry pack up his stuff and they walk out holding hands. Louis is outside waiting for them still decked out in Burberry. 

"I talked to Anne, and she said it is very, very rare. But having 2 soulmates is possible. She said that the biggest pairing she ever heard of was 4 people. So, how do you feel kitten? Are you ok with this?"

"Yes daddy." Louis looks around to make sure no one heard that before ushering Harry and Cara into the car. 

"Baby, we already discussed you can't call me daddy or Cara mummy in public unless you want this to be a thing Harry? Do you like calling us Daddy and Mummy all the time?"

"Most of time I would like to call you Mummy and Daddy, but... maybe in front of my family and during school I'll call you by your real names." Harry blushes and hides into Cara's chest. 

"Ok kitten if that's what you want." Louis says and he starts up the car and they start making their way to Louis' house. When they get there, a messed up volvo is sitting in the driveway. 

"Dammit, Nick's here. I'll distract him while you two go up to my room. I don't want him even getting a chance to touch either of you." 

Louis hands Cara the house keys and he gets out to go distract his client. Cara scoops Harry into her arms and runs as fast as she can to the door where Nick can't see her from his car. Harry is whimpering and Cara shushes him and opens the door and shuts it so quietly Nick doesn't even hear it. 

"Where's Louis' room baby?" 

"Upstairs mummy." She goes up the long staircase with Harry in her arms and figures out that Louis' room is the one with the biggest doors. She opens the double doors and flops onto the bed with Harry on her chest. Harry starts mouthing at her nipple through her clothes and she pulls his head back by his hair. 

"Harry. Please let me take my clothes off first. Good boys aren't greedy." Cara says as she starts to undress. "Why don't we undress you too ya little bugger." she slides down his shorts and takes off his crop top and carefully places them on the desk next to the bed where she had put her clothes too. She leans against the pillows and pulls Harry onto her chest. They both only have on panties and Harry immediately starts sucking her nipple when he gets comfortable on her chest. Cara moans and massages his perky ass as he sucks harder. She reaches her hand into her panties and starts fingering herself slowly. Harry is rubbing himself against her chest. She uses her other hand to slide a dry finger slightly into his hole making him suck harder and grind faster into her. 

"Starting without me?" Louis says as he walks into the room. 

"That was quick what did he need?"

"Well, I am a drug lord and he needed his weekly coke and I needed my money. Regular business transactions." Cara nods and moans and Harry bites down on her nipple a bit. 

"Louis, you think we should finger him?" Louis smirks and opens a drawer to reveal strawberry flavored lube. Cara coaxes Harry off her nipple and puts him on his back on the bed. The tip of his cock had slipped out and was dripping on the front of his g-string. Louis pulls the barely there panties off and bends down to suck Harry's small cock for a couple seconds. His cock is so small, Louis can take the entire thing in his mouth and it barely brushes the back of his mouth. He holds his hand out for Cara to drizzle lube on 3 fingers. When she finishes he rubs his fingers together and comes off of Harry's tiny length with a small pop. 

'I'm gonna finger you now baby. Are you okay with this? What's your color?"

"Green daddy." 

Louis slowly sinks his pointer finger into Harry's tight heat and he moans as Harry's hole pulses around his finger. Cara moves around and starts sucking Louis' cock from underneath. Louis adds another finger when she starts deep throating his 9 inch cock. Harry moans and arches his back as Louis starts scissoring his two fingers inside his hole. Louis bucks into Cara's mouth and screams as he comes. Cara immediately goes to kiss Harry and he sucks the remaining cum out of her mouth greedily. 

"Wanna eat my pussy baby?"

Harry nods and moans brokenly as Louis adds a third finger. 

Harry greedily licks her wet vagina as Louis fingers him. 

"Cara you think I should add a fourth finger?"

"Only if you think it won't hurt him."

Louis drizzles more lube on his pinky finger and on Harry's hole and Harry whimpers and bucks into Louis' hand. Louis wraps his hand around Harry's little length and tugs twice and Harry spurts his release into his palm. Louis wipes it into the sheets and Cara keeps riding Harry's tongue until she reaches her climax a few seconds later. Cara gets off Harry and he looks gorgeous to his soulmates. Some of his curls have stuck to his face from sweat and his cherry red lips are glistening with saliva and his chin is dripping with saliva as well. "Now we have clean him up yeah?" Cara says. Louis nods and stands to go get a flannel. "I'll be right back." Louis says. He turns to go to the adjoining bathroom and Cara squeezes his round arse. Louis turns around and pecks her on the lips and then squeezes her boobs. "Now we are even," he says and he scurries into the bathroom and comes back with a slightly damp flannel. He cleans Harry's face and Cara undoes what remains of Harry's braids. Louis lays Harry on his chest and Cara cuddles into his side. 

"Daddy? Can I suck your nipples too?" Harry slurs, still coming down from his orgasm. 

"Sure kitten." Harry slowly sucks on his flat chest and Louis rubs his back soothingly. "You're right. It's not even sexual, it's cute. What a weird trio we are." Louis laughs and Cara giggles with him. "I think we fit perfectly together. Like a weird three piece jigsaw." Cara says. "You take care of Harry sexually and emotionally while I keep everything from going too far. While Harry gives us both something we need, light in our lives." Louis nods in agreement. "Switch please kitten. Are you two up for a 10 minute after orgasm nap before we take Harry home?" Cara and Harry nod their heads and Louis hands Harry over to Cara because his nipples are more sensitive. Cara lets Harry straddle her and she uses her arm to support his head while he sucks on her nipple gently while falling asleep. Cara lays her head on Louis chest and Louis sets an alarm for their nap. They fall asleep all fitting together like a puzzle. 

Louis is the first to be jolted awake by the alarm. He turns it off and wakes Cara up. Harry had subconsciously switched nipples thankfully so her nipples aren't hurting at all. They both wake up their younger soulmate and he whines as he gets up. 

"I gotta pee daddy." he mumbles. Louis laughs and carries the naked boy to the toilet. He places him down and Harry is actually falling back asleep while peeing. Louis holds the boy up so he doesn't fall and Cara is standing by the door laughing at Harry's antics. 

"Wake up little bean. You gotta go home." Cara tells the half asleep boy. "I'm not a bean. I'm Harreh!" he says. "Ok baby, but you have to get up!" Louis says as he starts to tickle his baby. Harry giggles and squirms on the bed. "I'm up daddy stahp ittttt!" Louis stops and holds up 2 different pairs of panties. "Which one baby?" "Blue to match daddy and mummy's eyes!" he giggles. Louis slides the light blue panties with the keyhole in the bum onto his baby and Cara chooses him a cute outfit. Boyfriend jeans with a white t-shirt and a button down plaid shirt around his waist. Louis ties his hair up as Cara puts on his sneakers. Louis and Cara quickly get dressed in their clothes from before and they make their way to the car. "Can I suck on mummy while we are going home?" Harry asks sweetly. "Only for five minutes Harry, you've had me and mummy twice today ok?" Louis tells the boy. Harry nods and straddles Cara while Louis thanks god he got dark windows. Cara undoes the top of her pantsuit and takes off her bra and buckles herself and Harry into the passenger seat. Harry suckles on her nipple as Louis starts driving towards Harry's house. When Harry's five minutes are up, he whines and tries to stay on so Louis reaches over and smacks his bum while they are at a stoplight. Harry pulls off and Cara puts her bra and clothes back on. Harry turns around in his seat so his back is to Cara's chest. Cara tweaks his nipples and slowly gives him a love bite so he stays calm the rest of the ride. 

They pull up to Harry's house and Anne invites them in for supper. They have spaghetti and meatballs and Harry sits on Louis laps while Cara feeds him because the boy is too tired to even move. Anne coos at the sight while Gemma tries to wrap her head around the fact that both her brother's soulmates are loaded as fuck and gorgeous. Louis and Cara help Anne wash up while Harry is asleep on the couch. Louis picks him up and takes him to his room with Cara. Louis undresses the boy and Cara puts him in his pajamas. Cara helps the boy brush his teeth and Louis tucks him in. Louis kisses his forehead and pecks his lips and Cara does the same before they turn off the light and close the door. They kiss Anne on the cheek as a goodnight and hug Gemma before they get in Louis' car and drive back to his house where they both collapse into bed and fall asleep with a harry sized space in between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IVE WRITTEN 3 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS CAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE GOD HELP US AND BLESS US ALL. THANKS FOR READING :)


	4. again and again we fall in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woot woot guess who's back? your fave pansexual bitch is here and is ready to write :P im such a lazy hoe wow. In this chapter we do a time skip to Harry's bday cause again, im a lazy hoe. so yayyyyyyy

Harry's mom decided that it would be okay for him to stay with Louis and Cara the night before his 16th birthday because she didn't want Harry finding out about his surprise party. So, on the night of January 31st Harry packed a small bag and was sitting in his living room already in pajamas waiting for his soulmates to arrive. Harry was extremely nervous because he spent 30 minutes choosing what panties and what nightie to wear. Of course, his mom couldn't find out so he put on Louis' sweatpants and Cara's hoodie to cover his sexual outfit. In about 5 hours, he became legal and he was ready for his soulmates to ravish him. 

Louis and Cara arrive at exactly 9:31 pm. Harry was napping on the couch so he didn't hear their arrival. Gemma went to answer the door and even though her brother had found his soulmates over a month ago, she still was shocked by how beautiful they both are. Both adults were dressed down in lounge clothes, but they were always urethral. Louis was wearing maroon sweats with a white muscle tank and Cara was wearing extremely short black Nike workout shorts and a cropped camouflage sweatshirt. They both smiled widely at Gemma as she took in their beautiful bodies. She shook all inappropriate thoughts out of her head and welcomed them in. 

The two soulmates went to wake up their small boyfriend and third soulmate. They both cooed at the cute boy in front of them. Harry had a pillow smushed between his legs and was subtly grinding against it and was whimpering softly. Cara's hoodie had risen up to reveal part of his nightie and Louis fingered the soft fabric before quickly fixing it and waking up his boy softly. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he sat up abruptly when he realized what he had been doing. Louis picked him up and Harry quietly moaned when his crotch touched Louis' side. Louis smacked his bum and roughly whispered in his ear. 

"Look who's already horny and ready for us. Be glad it wasn't your mum who found you like that, all desperate and wet. You've already leaked through your panties kitten." 

Harry swallowed and tucked his heated face into Louis' neck. Cara motioned for Louis to hand the small boy over to her. Louis handed him over and Harry immediately stuck his thumb in his mouth as a replacement for a nipple. Cara rubbed his back and kissed the boy's forehead. She silently took his thumb out of his mouth and kissed his lips. 

"Baby, I've told you to stop that. You don't want braces do you?" Harry shook his head. "Good boy. Now where's your overnight bag?" Harry blushed and pointed to his room. Louis went to get the boy's bag and Anne and Gemma walked into the room. Cara kept Harry's front towards her so his family wouldn't see the wet spot that had formed on his crotch. Harry laid his head on Cara's shoulder and his eyes started to flutter shut as Cara rocked him a bit. 

"So we will see you all again tomorrow morning after 10 o'clock correct?" Anne asked. Cara nodded. "Louis and I will have him here by 10:45 the latest." Cara said softly as she rubbed Harry's back. "Cara he must be heavy you don't have to carry him all the way to the car. He can walk on his own." Gemma said with a bit of a laugh. Cara laughed nervously as Harry attempted to adjust himself in her arms. She kept his slightly wet crotch pressed against her front as Louis finally came back from Harry's room. "Nonsense Gemma, he's as light as a feather," she says. Louis agrees and Anne smiles at them. "Better be on your way. We have a bit of errands to run." Anne says and winks at Louis and Cara. They wink back and hurry out of the house so Anna and Gemma can start preparing for Harry's party with the help of Zayn, Liam, and Niall. 

Louis and Cara get into Louis' red Maserati and with Harry still on Cara's lap they zoom towards Louis' house. Harry squirms against Cara's chest and nuzzles her breasts. Louis reaches over and smacks his bum. "It's not your birthday yet babe. You have to wait a couple more hours. Do I need to put a ring on you?" Louis asks him. Harry nods sadly as Louis pulls into his driveway. The trio hurry into Louis' mansion with Harry still squirming in Cara's arms. Cara places him softly on the bed and Louis comes over with a pink cock ring in his hand. "Now, Cara convinced me to let you have one release before the ring goes on. So, I'm going to eat that delicious little ass while Cara rides those gorgeous lips of yours." Harry nods as Louis starts to undress his baby. Cara undresses herself and sits near Harry's face as Louis settles near Harry's pert little bum. Louis immediately starts biting at Harry's rim and his moans are muffled by Cara's soft pussy. Harry licks into her with short strokes of his tongue and Louis continues his assault on his rim. 

Harry whimpers when Cara reaches forward and wraps a dainty hand around his small cock. He is torn between thrusting toward Louis or up toward Cara. Louis reaches down towards himself and starts getting himself off as Cara grinds down onto Harry's face. All three reach their climax within seconds of each other. Louis slides the ring onto his baby's small cock and Harry whimpers.

"Baby, it's only for a couple hours. It's already 10:20." Louis says softly. Harry nods and Louis smirks as he takes in his disheveled state. His hair was spread in a soft halo behind him and his eyes were red and wet. Cara's release was all over his mouth and chin. His little cock was an angry red to match his hole. Louis was satisfied with their work. He held up his hand and Harry licked some of Louis' release off. Cara got a wet flannel and cleaned up the younger boy. Harry was so blissed out he could barely even protest when she tied up his hair in two little ponytails on the top of his head. Louis smiled at the two and reached over to his desk and got a box that Harry didn't even notice before. 

"Happy birthday angel." He said. 

Harry looked at him suspiciously and took the box. "It's not my birthday daddy..." He trailed off. 

"This is just a small pre-gift. Wouldn't want your mum seeing this stuff." Cara said. 

Harry blushed a dark red and slowly peeled off the light pink gift wrap and bow. He slowly opened the box and moved away the paper to see whole bunch of stuff. His eyes widened as he took everything in. "This isn't a small gift daddy! Mummy lied!" he gasped. Inside was a silky, white nightie from Agent Provocateur, 3 pair of lace panties (all of them were pink), a butt plug that was see through and pink, some makeup from Bare Minerals (because he was acne prone), and a pink collar that said "property of Cara and Louis" with a phone number on the back. Harry grasped the nightie and held it up to his body. 

"Try it on love." Louis said. Harry nodded and stood up to put the silk material on. He started to struggle with the complicated straps and Cara smirked and helped him adjust the straps. She sat him on the bed and helped him slip on a pair of panties. This pair was the lightest pink out of the three, it was a soft material in the front and was lace by the back. It was a thong but it was made special so Harry could fit his hard cock in it without it sticking out. Louis grabbed the collar and started to fasten it around Harry's neck. "Daddy, we are in the house. Why am I wearing this now?" he asked. "We are going to a fashion show tonight little bean." Louis explained calmly.

"Is mummy going to be in it?" 

"Yes, and so are you." 

Harry paled. "What?"

"It's a fashion show for subs and doms. You and mummy are going on together and will do a demonstration."

"What will we demonstrate daddy?" 

"Mummy will open you up for everyone to see and put your new plug in for new doms and subs to see. You'd like that right baby? Being naked for everyone to see your little cock and hole? Mummy might even get me onstage to fuck your little mouth." 

Harry's cock twitched and he gasped as Louis rubbed the tip. "Yes daddy, please." he moaned. 

Louis smirked and stopped touching his baby. "Well, then mummy and I need to get ready. No touching." Harry whined and his hands automatically went behind his back. Cara got out some pink rope and starting tying his wrists together. "Good boy. Do you want the gag sugar?" Harry nodded and Cara brought out a pink ball gag and strapped it on him. Now satisfied, Louis and Cara got in the shower, leaving Harry to his own devices. In the shower, Louis and Cara fingered each other until they both had released twice. "That should do it. Left Harry alone for enough time to get him riled up." Cara sighed into Louis shoulder as he washed off the soap and cum from their bodies. They stepped out together and shared a towel. 

They walked into the room to see Harry standing by the window admiring the window box of daisies. "Are you enjoying the flowers baby?" Cara said. Harry jumped and smacked his head on the top of the window. Tears welled up in his eyes so Cara and Louis rushed over to him. Cara undid the gag and massaged his jaw and head. Harry whimpered and started to squirm and sob. Harry arched his back and let out a silent scream. Louis and Cara were shocked until they both felt a giant burning sensation on their left ass cheeks. Louis whimpered and crouched over as his skin burned. Cara started panting and gripped onto the bedsheets next to her. Louis' pain subsided first and he stood up on shaky legs to see a soulmate tattoo on his ass. A daisy with one leaf. Cara kneeled on all fours and Louis saw a similar tattoo but hers had two leaves. Harry's was still forming. Louis and Cara gathered Harry up and limped downstairs to the kitchen. 

They applied ice to each other's skin and waited for Harry to stop dry heaving. Louis removed the ice pack from his ass and gasped. The daisy now had color. It was so beautiful, it looked like someone took watercolors to his skin. Cara's was the same. Louis rubbed Harry's back as the boy bent over the sink and spit blood into it. 

"Baby why are you spitting up blood are you okay?" 

"Yes daddy I bit my tongue when I hit my head before. I'm okay."

Louis let out a sigh of relief. "Can I take the ice off of your bum now?" 

Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of paper towel to wipe his face. Louis removed the ice from Harry's bum and saw a daisy with three leaves. He looked closer and saw that inside the center of the now colored daisy was 'Louis' and 'Cara' in a pretty script. He turned Cara around and she yelped as he inspected her ass. Of course it said 'Louis' and 'Harry'. 

"Cara, look in the center of my flower. Please tell me it says both of your names." he said nervously. Cara nodded and cheekily bent him over the counter.

"You're worried for nothing Louis. It says our names right there in the center. You want a picture or something?" Louis nodded slowly and Cara grinned. 

"Harry baby, keep daddy here and don't let him move while I get my phone." she told the boy. Harry did a mock salute and watched as Cara went upstairs. Louis went to get up and Harry pushed him back onto the cold marble. 

"Harry are you actually joining in her antics?" Harry nodded and Louis groaned and laid his face on the counter. Cara raced back down the stairs with her phone in hand. She replaced Harry's position and kept Louis' hands pinned to his back right above his bum. 

"Ok babe, here's your picture." Cara kept Louis pinned down and showed him the picture. Of course right inside the daisy were his two soulmates names, but Louis wasn't really paying attention. He was struggling to get out of Cara's grip. The picture showed Louis pink hole perfectly and showed how his hands were pinned to his back by Cara's bright red stiletto nails. "Cara I swear to god, delete that now," he growled. Cara used one hand to type something on her phone and went 'oops?' Louis stopped. 

"What do you mean by oops?" 

"Oops, I just put that on my instagram. But don't worry I censored it." Louis growled and Cara showed him the picture. 

"You didn't even censor my hole! You censored the center of the flower you little hoe!" Louis continued to struggle. "Fuck you are actually extremely strong." Cara pressed one dry finger into his hole and Louis stopped moving and started whimpering instead. "Maybe I could bring you and Harry onstage and fuck you while Harry is forced to watch. You'd like that wouldn't you Louis?" Louis shakily nodded while still whimpering. "How about you baby doll?" Cara asked and Harry started nodding excitedly. "Verbal response both of you." 

"Yes mummy!" Harry squealed. Louis rolled his eyes and said nothing. Cara raised an eyebrow and pushed her finger further into Louis' hole. "Yes mummy fuck!" Cara smirked in satisfaction and let Louis up. His knees shook and buckled. Cara caught him and easily raised him back up. 

"Haven't been a sub in a while..." Louis panted. "Well then Louis, you're gonna need a new outfit." Cara smirked. She gathered up Harry into her arms and took Louis by the hand and pulled him upstairs. She took a pair of black lace panties out of her bag and threw them at Louis' face. "No way." he shook his head. "Be a good boy for mommy won't you? And, I already know you want to wear them. Stop being scared." Louis gulped and slipped on the lace while Harry watched in shock. Cara dressed Louis and then braided his hair much to Harry's surprise. Louis was wearing black fishnets with black stilettos to match his place black panties. He had no nightie, so Cara put black tape on his nipples. She put dark red lipstick on him and declared him finished. She then started her work on Harry. She kept his nightie and panties on but added some white knee high stockings and a white garter belt to match. Both had small pink flowers on them. She gave Harry pink stilettos and did his makeup for him. Only a soft pink color on his lid and a pink on his lips to match did the job. She put a small ring of pink and white flowers in his hair and declared her two soulmates finished. 

Cara dressed in all black with subtle aspects of pink. Black knee high leather boots with pink laces and black booty shorts with a black lace bralette and a black leather jacket. She did a pink smokey eye and black lips. She curled her hair and then ushered the two twinks into the car. She chose Louis' black Bentley and hurried to the show.


	5. versatile or just trying to please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who is on break and finally alone so i can write? omg me. also ended the other chapter early cause i got lazy and its literally a day later and now im writing this. so blah blah blah fashion show and harry's bday party wheeeeeee enjoy my shitty ass shit writing :) p.s. btw some of the soulmate tattoos are made up just cause i felt like it... surprise?

Harry stared at Louis from the backseat the entire car ride. He was getting hard looking at the tape on his nipples. But he couldn't release because of his cock ring. He squirmed against his ropes that Cara had redone and drooled a bit from the gag. Cara pulled into what looked like a mansion and turned around in her seat.

"Harry, you and Louis are going to stay in the car while I sign us in and get our act changed now that Louis will be subbing as well. Louis, maybe get Harry riled up for me? That would be lovely. Cheers."

Cara ducked out of the car and strutted into the building leaving Louis to do whatever he wanted to Harry. Louis smirked and crawled into the backseat. "Don't think for a second that I still can't dom you because I'm dressed like this." he smirked. Louis reached down and thumbed over Harry's cock and played with his right nipple simultaneously. Harry screamed against the gag and attempted to thrust but Louis held him down with his thighs. Louis started reaching back to shove a dry finger into his baby's hole when Cara came back. "Well, looks like you followed orders. Let's go they're ready for us. Louis, do you have Harry's plug?" Louis nodded and Cara smiled.

"Alright then let's go."

Louis got out of the car with an obvious boner. Harry blushed and attempted to get out but his knees buckled and Louis caught him. He scooped Harry into his arms and carried him fireman style into the building. Everyone stared at the trio as they made their way backstage. Even the other models stared at them. Harry and Louis were a sight to be seen on their own. But with Cara guiding them around? Forget it. They made their way to their room and found a bed with dark wine colored sheets and no other furnishings other than a mirror and a chair. Louis threw Harry onto the bed and immediately started teasing him again while wanking himself. Cara smacked Louis' bum and his hand stuttered and he stopped.

"Now Louis, I know you don't need a cock ring do you?" Cara said. Her voice dripped with irony. Louis shook his head quickly. "Good boy. We go on in 2 minutes so get yourself hard. Also I want your nipples showing through the tape. Play with them a bit." Cara ordered. Louis whimpered softly and rubbed his nipples through the tape and Cara gave his length a couple of long, slow strokes. Harry struggled a bit against his bonds to be able to see his soulmate. Cara stopped touching Louis and he let out a whine. Cara smacked his hole once and he quickly shut up. She walked over to Harry and held him down by his hips. 

"Onstage, there will be a chair and daddy is going to sit on it. I'm going to carry you on and you will kneel in front of him and he will take off your gag and then fuck your mouth. I'm going to sit at the edge of the stage and finger myself in front of the first row until daddy comes. When he comes, he will make sure to get it all over that pretty face. Then you will lay down on your back and you will eat me out while daddy opens you up. Once I come, daddy will fuck you with your new plug. Then I will sit in the chair and daddy will get a spanking while you wait like a good boy. Then daddy will sit on your face and you will eat him out while I fuck myself on your little cock. We don't need any condoms because I'm on birth control so don't worry your pretty little head. Then I will sit in the chair and daddy will take off your ring and you will rub yourself off against my thigh. Okay kitten?" Cara said while rubbing a dry finger over his hole. Harry shuddered and a tiny pearl of pre-come blurted out of his little length. 

Harry nodded and let out a sob. Louis jumped at a knock on their door.

"You're on deck. Stagehands are cleaning the stage and setting up for you." 

Cara grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him to the door. "Wait for me by the entrance to the stage." Louis nodded and quickly walked out. Cara sat Harry up and brushed his flushed cheek. "Its time kitten." She picked him up with minimal effort and placed him on her hip. Harry moaned at the contact. Carry quickly made her way to the entrance and ushered Louis on. An assistant gave Cara a face microphone while Louis went to the chair and did a little strip tease to the music before shimmying off his little panties and sitting down. The music stopped and Cara made her way onto the stage and placed Harry on his knees in front of Louis.

"These are my two soulmates, Louis and Harry. You all know who I am. Harry is usually our only submissive, but tonight we are giving everyone a little treat. Enjoy." she winked and made her way to the front of the stage. 

Louis pulled his gag off and lowered him onto his cock. Harry whined and choked on his daddy's large cock. Cara was slowly taking off her shorts for the first row to see. The first row consisted of strictly lesbians so Cara had obviously planned accordingly. Harry struggled against his ropes as Louis used Harry's hair as a grip to guide his younger soulmate down onto his cock. Louis groaned and pulled Harry off with a loud pop echoing throughout the room.

A string of spit lead from his cock to Harry's swollen lips. His grabbed his cock and stroked it until he came all over Harry's pretty face with a whimper. Harry attempted to thrust up but Louis shoved him onto his back and held his hips down. Cara reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a tube of strawberry lube.

"So, a lot of you are new to this world so let me explain before we continue. If you are going to stimulate a submissive from both holes, you must know their limits. Do not try to recreate this with a new pairing because we have been having relations for more than a month at this point."

She then stood above Harry's face while Louis coated his fingers with the lube. As soon as Louis started to stretch him, Cara dropped to her knees and quieted Harry's whimpering with her wet pussy. She thrust into his mouth while Louis got up to 2 fingers. Cara reached behind herself and grabbed the lube where Louis had discarded it. She slicked up three of her fingers and started fingering her own ass. Harry squirmed and Cara sat up for a moment for him to catch his breath. 

"Always give the sub a chance to catch their breath, even if breath play is a kink, don't try to go over their limits. Being a dominant means that you take care of them and think of their needs before yours." she panted and Harry whined for her to lower herself onto his mouth again. Cara screamed as she came into his mouth. She stood up and admired Harry's flushed cheeks and puffy lips. His hair was slightly matted to the sides of his face with sweat and come. Louis immediately started slowly pushing Harry's new princess plug into his red hole. Harry whined and moaned and many of the audience members started getting off to the sweet sounds of his pleasure. Cara had grabbed a wet flannel and was cleaning her pussy and ass while Louis got hard again. 

"Ladies in the house. Cleaning yourself after a round is always important, even if its during the session, sometimes stopping is okay." she announced to the crowd. Many of the lesbians in the front row nodded in agreement. Louis wrapped a hand around his cock and started to jack off just for show. 

"Look who's disobeying. I never said you could jack off baby. Looks like someone needs a spanking. Make sure the baby's plug is touching his spot and turn it on so he can give everyone a show while I punish you. 15 swats for you Louis." Cara said. Cara sat down on the chair still naked from the waist down except for her boots. Louis laid down across her lap and his hard cock pressed against her leg and he moaned loudly. Harry struggled to watch and whimpered as his new toy while it vibrated right against his g-spot. Cara brought one leg up to pin Louis to her lap and started with his spanking.Harry whimpered louder with every spank Louis got. Louis finished his spanking and then Cara let him sit on the chair while he fucked her ass to tease Harry. 

"Daddy please! Fuck!" he moaned. Cara waited until Louis came and then let his hard length slip out of her. She picked him up and placed him on his knees above Harry's mouth. 

"Good boys don't curse kitten. After this you will get a spanking too." she said. Harry whimpered and thrusted weakly. Louis sat down on his face as Cara pulled off his panties completely, showing his small cock to everyone.

"He is the perfect submissive with his small cock and tight hole." Cara said as she sat down on his tiny length. She rubbed herself and added a finger as she rocked down onto the small intrusion. Harry's screams were slightly muffled by Louis' large ass. Louis whimpered and came after a while and Cara motioned for him to get off of Harry's face. He did so and the audience was silent except for some stifled moans. Harry was still gorgeous even with his face covered in come, sweat, and drool. Cara finished herself off and put Harry on her hip as she walked back to the chair. She let him suck her tit for a while so he could calm down. He started falling asleep and Cara whispered into the microphone. 

"Sometimes, a mid-session break is in order. Especially when your sub has been deprived of a release for this long." she said and turned off the plug to let Harry rest. Harry started unconsciously attempting to thrust into her and she immediately laid him onto her lap, waking him up from his short break. She immediately pinned him down with one leg and gave him a quick 11 swats. 5 on each cheek and one on top of his plug making him shoot forward a bit and drool as he moaned in pleasure. Cara stood him off and let Louis take off his cock ring. Louis slipped a finger into his ass beside the plug making Harry instantly come. Harry's knees buckled and Louis placed him on Cara's thigh. Cara let him suck her tit as she gave him a love bite on the back of his neck making him moan and buck against her thigh. "That's it baby. Come one more time for mummy and daddy." she cooed. Harry whimpered loudly as she started fucking him with his plug. Louis stood to her side, reaching down and fingering her ass and pussy at the same time. Harry was still rutting against her and whimpering. "You wanna fuck daddy baby?" Harry nodded and started thrusting a bit faster.

Louis nodded and laid down on his stomach while Cara undid Harry's ropes. Harry quickly dropped to his knees and started fucking Louis' already open hole. Both boys were moaning as Cara watched and fingered herself. Louis came first, followed by Cara who sighed in exhaustion. Harry continued thrusting his little cock into his daddy's hole. Harry came with a cry of "Daddy!" and collapsed onto Louis. Harry let his cock slip out of Louis and snuggled into his chest and started sucking his right nipple quietly. Cara stood up and helped Louis stand up while keeping Harry close to his chest. Louis kissed Cara quickly then walked to the exit and bowed before exiting the stage, leaving Cara to gather Harry's things and tell the audience that the show was over. She walked off leaving the audience too stunned to start exiting the building. 

Louis had undressed and was starting to undress Harry when Cara came back into their room. Harry was limp and was still whimpering slightly. Cara gently pulled the plug out of him while Louis wiped him down with a wet flannel. A knock sounded at the door, jolting all three out of their post orgasm haze. "Here's the snacks and refreshments you ordered for after the show m'am," a young girl with the name 'Roxie' on her name-tag said. Cara nodded and accepted the plate.  "Thank you, that will be all." Cara replied. The girl nodded and scurried away. Louis had settled against the headboard of the bed with Harry between his legs. Harry was looking around the room with his eyes slightly glazed over. "Sub-drop." Cara whispered. Louis nodded and made room for Cara on the bed. 

Cara brought a piece of pineapple up to Harry's lips and Louis had to help him open his mouth. "I feel so bad, but at the same time I'm loving how pliant he is right now. He's like a baby." Louis said. Cara nodded and looked at the time.

"Its 11:45... We probably should start helping get out of his drop. I don't think we can give him the birthday present we wanted to since we did go a little overboard just now." 

"You know, it is his decision... if he wants me to fuck him for the first time on his birthday even after this, he can do whatever he wants." Louis said.

Cara gave him a soft glare. "He would probably agree to whatever you said just because he loves you so much. He has a weird instinct to always please you." 

Louis nodded and shifted Harry in his arms so he could scratch his leg. "I dunno... if he comes up with the idea on his own, then for sure let's do it. If he doesn't want to then oh well." 

Cara nodded and reached over to start lightly helping Harry out of his drop. They rubbed his back and stomach and Louis undid his hair and ran his fingers through it the way he liked. Slowly, but surely, Harry's eyes lost the glaze and he suddenly jerked his body and looked around. "Mummy, I was onstage and now I'm here... did I dream it? Wait I'm confused... why are we all naked?" Harry looked around inquisitively. Cara giggled a bit. "You fell into a sub-drop for about 15 minutes. You were amazing in the show. Everyone in the audience loved you. I even saw some people getting off." Harry smiled. "Daddy is she for real?" "Yes of course kitten. You were so sexy. But look, its almost my little kitten's birthday. That means that all of you soulmate tattoos will show in a little bit!" Harry gasped and looked at the clock. It was 11:58. 2 minutes until he became a complete match with his two partners for life. He wiggled around in excitement and then whimpered as his raw hole rubbed against the sheets. "Oops..." Harry trailed off. One minute left. 60 seconds.

"Daddy my body feels tingly." he said. Louis smiled. "I felt that way when all of my tattoos showed up too. Don't worry about it. Its just your body getting ready." 30 seconds. Harry stared at the clock willing it to go faster. A bit of pain bloomed on his stomach. He winced. 10 seconds and his entire arm exploded with pain. Harry whimpered as his thigh starting twitching in pain. 5 seconds. Louis looked at Cara in worry. Neither of them experienced much pain on their soulmate day. It was 12:00 and Harry let out a silent scream of pain as multiple tattoos started forming all over his body. His entire arm was starting to fill with black lines. His stomach and hips were shaking with the pain. His thigh was twitching. Harry's hands flew up to his ear and he finally let out a scream. His foot started twitching as a tattoo to match Cara's formed. Louis winced as a huge symbol appeared on the back of Harry's neck. Harry's entire body seemed to be full of references to his two soulmates. His back arched as a three leaf clover formed in the center of it. Harry was drooling on the sheets as he shook uncontrollably.

After 15 minutes of screaming and shaking, Harry's soulmate bond was complete. Over 50 tattoos covered his pale skin. Harry laid on the bed, his back towards Cara and Louis as he whimpered. Louis was the first of the two to stop staring in shock. He cradled Harry in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry barely responded. Cara jumped up and grabbed a robe before running out to get ice. She came back in under a minute and the two started wrapping his body with ice and bandages. A few that caught the eyes of the two were their initials monogrammed on both sides of his right hand, the 'made in Cheshire' that matched with the ones they both had, and the dots representing the Southern Cross constellation behind his ear. Louis kept the boy cradled in his arms and admired the beautiful boy. 

"We're so lucky to have him," Cara whispered softly. Louis nodded in agreement and they fell asleep, naked and excited for tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey look someone's reading this wow thanks y'all for reading my shitty ass shit :) y'all my homies thx bunches this was supposed to be a drabble i got carried away age old story.... yay have fun waiting for the next chappie :))))))


End file.
